Take It All
by thattangledweb
Summary: This is a oneshot songfic. Snarry. Horribly OOC for both. NO LIKEY NO READY. Fluff. :D Hope You like it! Present for my friend who loves Snarry! This is to make up for the SevLucius in my other story, and the Drarry that she doesn't like.


(A/N)- This is my pitiful attempt at not only a songfic, but a Snarry as well. The song is Take It All, by Bullet for My Valentine. I do not own rights to the song, or the characters. But the lack of plot and any errors in writing are my own. Any mistakes in the actual lyrics of the song are also my own, as I wrote them from listening to the song, and not from some site that actually tells you what the lyrics are. I apologize if I offend you in any way. Now, I present you with my first attempt at a songfic!

* * *

_Take it all_

_I see you walking home alone_

_Your face is alive and bright_

_But you can't see how weak you are_

_Cause I can end it tonight._

Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor common room from the library. He was researching a particularly hard Transfiguration essay that was due in a couple of days. Hermione would be happy that he didn't wait until the last minute, but Ron would regret that he did later.

He turned a corner just outside the stairway to the seventh floor when he felt eyes on him.

_It's the feeling you get when you think that_

_Someone behind you is watching you_

_I can tell you now_

_That someone is me_

_And I'm about to make it right_

Harry was being followed. He couldn't see them, but he just _knew_. He could feel the eyes burning into the back of his skull, and moving lower. A spot between his shoulder blades quivered and he shuddered. He could hear their footsteps now, moving closer quickly. He wondered who it was, just as he was forced around and pressed up against the hallway wall. He caught a glimpse of black hair and obsidian eyes before all sense was knocked out of him.

_Why do you take it all? Why do I beg for more?_

_I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor_

_Why do you take it all? Why do I beg for more?_

_I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor_

Whoever it was, they certainly knew how to kiss. Harry didn't have much experience, but it was the best kiss of his life. And he didn't even know who was kissing him. He gave up trying to divine their identity and let the kiss sweep him away. He could only think one thing. _More._ It ended abruptly. He was kissing the guy one minute- for it was a man, Harry would know that anywhere, and the next minute- gone. He simply vanished, leaving Harry weak kneed and dazed. Harry had to collect himself quickly before curfew. Snape would surely catch him if he weren't. And all he needed was Snape to see him in this state. He would surely never hear the end of it.

_I creep up from behind touch your neck, _

_Move down to your spine you take a look_

_And breathe so sharp, just a matter of time!_

Harry was walking home from another research session the next night, when he suddenly heard the same footsteps from the night before. He tensed but kept walking. He felt a feather-light touch at the base of his neck, ghosting down his spine. He snatched a look at his stalker. "Snape?" he gasped.

_Don't scream I ask of you But you let one out_

_So now it's time to go. I come down on you _

_Like a ton of brick All over so it's time to go_

Harry whipped around and was caught in a tight embrace. Snape's lips caressed his own. Harry couldn't help but moan at the exquisite sensation. Snape's hands were cupping his face, running through his hair. He couldn't think through the feel of Snape's silky lips upon his own, through his tongue tasting his mouth. Harry was overwhelmed. He whimpered when Snape's lips left his own, pressing butterfly kisses to Harry's jaw line, and down behind his left ear. Snape kissed Harry behind his ear, lightly sucking at the pulse there. He moaned rather loudly. Snape jerked back. He looked into Harry's eyes for a second before he unwrapped Harry's arms from around his waist, and set his hands on Harry's shoulders, firmly setting him away. "Go back to your common room, Potter."

_Why do you take it all? Why do I beg for more?_

_I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor_

_Why do you take it all? Why do I beg for more?_

_I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor_

_Hit the floor!_

Snape called him back after class one day. Harry blamed it upon his performance in potions lately. Or, at least he thought that was it. He'd been getting good marks in Potions lately, much to Harry's surprise. Now, instead of listening to Ron and Hermione throughout Potions, he only had ears for Snape. Harry hung off of every word that fell out of that beautifully talented mouth. He paid attention, and it was showing.

Before, he'd only admired Snape from afar, where Ron and Hermione's voice boomed in his ears, and he had to wonder how those lips would feel on his own. Now he knew, and he tuned Ron and Hermione out. He didn't even complain when Snape gave them extra homework. He just listened to that velvet voice and imagined those lips on his own.

_Why do you take it all? Why do I beg for more?_

_I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor_

_Why do you take it all? Why do I beg for more?_

_I never thought that this is how I'd hit the floor_

He presented himself in front of Snape. "You've been paying attention in class lately, Potter. I'm surprised and impressed." Harry stared at the lips forming the words.

"Yes, professor I have been paying attention." Harry formed the words, leaving an unspoken '_to the way your lips move_.' He didn't think that Snape would appreciate it much.

"Quite frankly, Potter, I've been paying attention to you as well. I hope the Dark Lord doesn't find out." Harry saw the spark of humor in Snape's eyes and wondered.

"I hope not, Professor Snape." Harry's mouth was on automatic; his brain, and much of his blood was occupied elsewhere. There was a flush on Harry's cheeks, a flush that Harry marveled that he actually had enough blood to keep there. Just watching Snape talk up close made Harry unbearably hard. He just kept imagining those lips.

Suddenly, they were on his own. It was awkward, with Snape leaned over his desk, knocking papers out of the way as he scrabbled for purchase and support. Harry leaned in, trying to aid in Snape's quest for his lips. He placed his hands on the desk, right on top of Snape's. Harry stepped closer, and cursed the desk in his way. He moved his hands wider, and knelt up on the desk, to align himself better with his professor and not have any pesky interference. He wrapped his arms around Snape's neck. Snape broke the kiss, panting and resting his forehead against Harry's.

"Potter..." Snape panted.

"Harry," Harry cut in.

"Harry." He closed his eyes; just the way that Snape's voice caressing the syllables of his name made him moan. "Harry, I... could we… I need…" Snape sighed, his normal eloquent verbosity gone. Harry just kissed him.

_Take it from me, I don't wanna hurt you_

_Take it from me, I don't wanna hurt you_

They were in bed, their passion spent for the moment. "Harry, I…" Severus trailed off.

"I know. I love you too." Harry gently placed a hand on Severus's cheek, and smiled. He kissed Severus's lips with all the tenderness he's ever felt.

* * *

(A/N)- Well, tell me how you liked it! Was it horrible? I realize that the characters were terribly OOC, but I just wanted something cute and fluffy, and I didn't have the internet when I wrote this, so I couldn't look any up. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, because the only good marshmallows are burning ones! Thanks for reading! Press the little purple button, make my day! 


End file.
